Walking Dead: Too Far Gone
"Too Far Gone" is the title to the eighth episode of season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the forty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ernest Dickerson with a script written by Seth Hoffman based upon the Image Comics comic book series The Walking Dead by author Robert Kirkman. The episode aired on Sunday, December 1st, 2013 on AMC at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Also starring Co-starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * "WD: Too Far Gone" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is included on disc two of the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collection. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This is the final episode of The Walking Dead to air in 2013. This episode serves as a the mid-season break. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on December 6th, 2013. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Too Far Gone"; Episode Info. * This episode had a viewership of 12.05 million people. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Director Ernest R. Dickerson is credited as Ernest Dickerson in this episode. * Actress Melissa McBride, who plays Carol Peletier, is the only one of the main cast members to not appear in this episode. She does however receive title credit. * This is the eighth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Ernest R. Dickerson. He previously directed "Welcome to the Tombs". His next episode is "Alone". * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead written by Seth Hoffman. His next episode is "Claimed". * It is unclear whether both Tinsley and Anniston Price appear in this episode as baby Judith Grimes. * This is the final appearance of Hershel Greene as a living character; dies in this episode. His walker head makes a brief appearance in "After". * This is the final appearance of Philip Blake, aka The Governor, as a living person; dies in this episode. He is stabbed by Michonne and then shot to death by Maggie Greene. * This is the third and final appearance of Lilly Chambler, who dies in this episode. She appeared last in "Dead Weight". * This is the second and final appearance of Mitch Dolgen, who dies in this episode. He appeared last in "Dead Weight". * This is the third and final appearance of Meghan Chambler, who dies in this episode. She appeared last in "Dead Weight". * This is the fourth and final appearance of Luke. He appeared last in "Internment". His death is confirmed in "Inmates". * This is the sixth appearance of Lizzie Samuels. She appeared last in "Internment". She appears next in "Inmates". * This is the third appearance of Mika Samuels. She appeared last in "Infected". She appears next in "Inmates". Allusions * In The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics, it was actually Tyreese that The Governor beheaded, not Hershel Greene. This happened in issue #46. Quotes * The Governor: Rick! Come down here. We need to talk. * Rick Grimes: It's not up to me. There's a council now. They run this place. * The Governor: Is Hershel on the council? What about Michonne? She on the council, too? * Rick Grimes: I don't make decisions anymore. * The Governor: You're making the decisions today, Rick. Come down here. Let's have that talk. .... * Hershel Greene: Just tell us what this is. Please. * The Governor: It isn't personal. * Hershel Greene: Than what is it? * The Governor: Michonne, I want you to know... Penny, my daughter, she was dead. I know that now. Now, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone. I need the prison, that's it. There are people I need to keep alive. You two are gonna help me take it. No one needs to die. * Michonne: I'm gonna kill you. * The Governor: No, you won't. * Michonne: I'm gonna take my... * Hershel Greene: Stop it. You want the prison? * The Governor: Yeah. And I will take it as peacefully as I can. * Hershel Greene: Governor... * The Governor: Don't call me that. * Hershel Greene: Your people, our people, we can find away to live together. These people you need to keep alive, do you love them? * The Governor: You're a good man, Hershel. A better man than Rick. * Hershel Greene: Everything you said, the way you've said it, you've changed. So has Rick. * The Governor: The two of us will never be able to live together. Michonne and I, we'll never be able to live together. * Hershel Greene: We'll find a way. * The Governor: I found a way! I'm trying hard. There's all kinds of ways I could do this. This way, you get to live and I get to be... * Hershel Greene: You say you want to take this prison as peacefully as possible. That means you'd be willing to hurt people to get it. My daughters would be there. That's who you'd be hurting. If you understand what it's like to have a daughter, then how could you threaten to kill someone else's? * The Governor: Because they aren't mine. .... * Glenn Rhee: I could use a vacation. Get away. Just for a weekend. * Maggie Greene: Yeah. * Glenn Rhee: You know, our anniversary is coming up. * Maggie Greene: It is? * Glenn Rhee: One of these days. * Maggie Greene: You've ever been to Amicalola Falls? Tallest waterfalls in Georgia. * Glenn Rhee: Mm-mmm. * Maggie Greene: My Dad took me there when I was little. When we were up there, all the way at the top looking down, I felt like I was flying. * Glenn Rhee I'll go load up the station wagon. .... * Rick Grimes: You. You in the ponytails. Is this what you want? Is this what any one of you want? * Mitch Dolgen: What we want is what you got. Period. Time for you to leave, asshole. * Rick Grimes: Look, I've fought him before. And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates... you're one of us. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone's who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back. I know... we all can change. * The Governor: Liar. Hershel .... * Rick Grimes: Don't look back, Carl. Just keep walking. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer; Unit production manager * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael Satrazemis - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Angela Kang - Producer * Curtis Gwinn - Supervising producer * Nichole Beattie - Supervising producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-producer * Caleb Womble - Co-producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer * Chip Signore - First assistant director See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:Verified